Destiny's Decision
by eyecanread
Summary: Zuko had hard decisions to make at the end of season two. This is a glimpse into what he could've been thinking. Ship-free one-shot.


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender and all its characters don't belong to me. They are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom created by Mike and Bryan. I write this fiction purely for my own amusement and mental wellbeing.**

**I wrote this during the hiatus between seasons two and three. This was what I thought –hoped really- was going on behind what was being seen in "Crossroads of Destiny". A little wishful thinking. -sigh- Zuko, how could you. D:**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Iroh had worked hard to free the older man from the crystalline prison the Dai Li had encased him in. Now that he was free the two were working their way out of the cave and through the dark tunnel the Avatar had supplied. Both Firebenders held a small flame in their palms to light their way.

"Zuko." His uncle's voice broke into the young man's troubled thoughts.

Iroh put his free hand on his nephew's shoulder, stopping him to talk. "Now that you've made a decision, the path is clear." He stated this with determination, touched with sorrow. All the time they used working to free Iroh, they had employed to come up with a plan of action.

"I know Uncle." Zuko said glumly. He didn't look at Iroh, but only focused on bending the fire in his hand. "Do you really think I will be able to go through with this?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow and shot his nephew a glance. He was still not used to the new Zuko.

A Zuko who was not completely sure of himself.

A Zuko that needed reassurances.

Iroh nodded, "It will be hard, and most of the time you will be alone in the task."

Zuko set his jaw. He was no stranger to being alone.

"You and I both know it is what _must_ be done. We must take down your sister from within. Turn her own tactics against her."

"But what of Father?" Zuko asked. He had no desire to go up against the ruthless Fire Lord. Not again.

Iroh stiffened, "We will deal with that when the time comes." Iroh's voice softened. "I will do what I can from the outside. Perhaps I will even join the Avatar." He smiled, but the expression was fleeting. "I want you to remember this Prince Zuko; I trust you to do the right thing." Tears started to well in the older man's eyes. "You are a changed person. No longer the same angry boy who was at odds with the world. You have become a strong man. One that I am proud of." Iroh's voice began to break.

Zuko looked his Uncle in the eye for the first time since they'd exited the cell. An impulse took him over. He dowsed his flame to embrace Iroh with a similar fervor the old man had shown him at the North Pole.

Iroh squeezed his eyes shut and a tear escaped.

"I will miss your wisdom and company Uncle." Zuko said with complete sincerity. He released Iroh and lit his flame again to ward off the darkness. A sly smile stole across his face. "And maybe I will miss your tea… but only a little."

Iroh chuckled brushing the tear from his face. Then the two men continued on in silence.

They didn't have much further to go to reach the end of the tunnel. As they approached it they extinguished their flames to conceal their presence. The tunnel opened into a large room with a long pool cut in the floor that spanned from one end of the room to another. The source of the water was a large waterfall at the far end from where they stood. Giant pillars of stone supported the high ceiling. The light green crystals that had imprisoned Iroh dotted the walls and floor, illuminating the space with their phosphorescence.

Azula was a couple of yards from where the men stood surveying her situation. The Firebending Princess had already started to engage the Avatar and his Waterbending companion.

Zuko was hit with a pang of sadness when he saw Katara. He had just started to really get to know the Water Tribe girl. He knew what he was about to do would most likely squelch the tiny bloom of their budding friendship. 'And she was so kind to me.' He thought as he put a hand on the scar that covered a fourth his face. Quickly he put that from his mind and steeled himself to begin the task at hand.

Iroh put his hand on Zuko's shoulder one last time. "Good luck." He said, but the words felt hollow and insufficient.

Zuko didn't smile or even look at his Uncle before stepping out into the light, and into the battle.

Iroh watched from the darkness for a moment then turned to make his way out of the underground city. He wound around rocks and glowing crystals. Some of the time he could see the battle and other times he could only hear snatches of what was happening. From what he could tell his Nephew was playing his part well.

As Iroh wound his way upward suddenly he heard a sound not far from where he stood. Quickly he secluded himself in a dark crag as two Dai Li agents passed the spot where he had just stood.

"I should have realized that my Niece would not fight fair." He grumbled to himself. As soon as the two agents had passed Iroh got as close to the edge as he could dare. Below he could see half of the Dai Li had the Waterbending girl surrounded and the other half stood ready behind Azula and Zuko. The two royals were facing off with the young Avatar.

Iroh held his breath. Then as he watched the Avatar unexpectedly sat down with his back to his opponents and created a crystal cocoon around himself. "No." Iroh breathed. "Don't turn your back on Azula!" Iroh threw caution to the wind and started to quickly make his way down the rock face.

A minute later he saw the Avatar emerge from the crystals. Aang was glowing with all the power of the past Avatars. Iroh wasn't looking at him though. His attention was on Azula. She was gathering the static in the air around her preparing to strike. Iroh's heart sank; he knew it would be foolish to cry out. No one was going to stop her. Zuko wasn't ready, at least not yet. He would just end up getting killed.

Then the terrible blast came. A lightning bolt shot from the end of Azula's arm cutting right through the Avatar's floating form.

Iroh hastened his pace. As he descended he saw the Waterbender knock all her foes to the ground with the mighty wave she rode to catch the boy as he fell. Iroh, having reached the place where they knelt, stood between them and the now recovered brother and sister.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" He bellowed never taking his eyes off the Dai Li or Azula.

Without a word Katara swept Aang up in her arms and with a stream of water ascended up the waterfall and out of danger.

Iroh fought until he was sure the two were out of harm's way. Iroh knew he would only be able to hold off the Dai Li for so long, and he had no desire to fight the siblings, so he resigned himself to being captured.

Iroh caught Zuko's gaze then looked away ashamed.

Zuko flashed back to the day he received his scar. This time the intense pain he felt was not from fire, but from rejection.

------

High above Ba Sing Se Katara held the unconscious Aang in her lap. From beneath her cloak she removed a small vile. It was full of special water from the North Pole Spirit Oasis. She bended the fluid out to rest above her hand. It quickly spun and when it began to glow she placed the healing water in the char mark on Aang's back.

For an agonizing moment nothing happened. Then suddenly life seemed to return to the small frame. Katara looked into Aang's eyes and smiled. Aang returned the smile weakly, and Katara pulled him close, relief flooding her.

------

Azula was exultant. She sat triumphantly on the throne of the deposed Earth King. She glowed as she recounted her greatness. "We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

Zuko looked at the floor solemnly. He was still in a daze over what had just happened. "I betrayed Uncle." He managed to breath out the painful words.

Azula looked at him with intention. "No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

The Banished Prince was skeptical. "But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"

Azula stood in front of her brother and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't need to Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor." She smiled and sat once again on the opulent throne.

Zuko looked away painfully. What of their plans? How were they to accomplish them now? With Iroh locked up he would be of little assistance. Zuko wouldn't even be able to speak to him for fear of breaking their ruse. The Avatar! Was he even alive?

Only time would answer all of the questions swirling in Zuko's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear_ all_ opinions on this. :) I tried to stay true to canon as much as possible.  
**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


End file.
